Conventionally, “Bowden” cables are flexible cables used to transmit mechanical force from one location to another. Bowden cables may be used to transmit the force from a mechanical actuator or handle in one location to a component to be actuated (such as a latch or brake) in another location. In certain applications, it may be beneficial to couple the mechanical force from one actuator to multiple components, or vice versa, from multiple actuators to one component to be actuated. Accordingly, improved devices and methods are desired for transmitting mechanical force from one location to multiple locations, or vice versa.